Auld Acquaintance
by LovelyLittleFreckle
Summary: Liz and Red pass the time during a New Years Eve on the run. A short, fluffy little one-shot.


"I _miss_ Dick Clark," Red said as he grimaced at the near-life size image of Ryan Seacrest on the giant TV mounted in their suite. "He was the only part of that show that excused the ridiculous title. New Year's Rockin' Eve. If anything a person would say 'Rockin' New Year's Eve' – it just sounds awkward." He scoffed, leaning back on the couch and shaking his head with disappointment as Liz arrived with their champagne.

"What is the New Year equivalent of Scrooge?" she asked, setting down the flutes on the table and taking her place on the opposite side of the couch. It was chilly near the large floor to ceiling windows that seemed to be a pre-requisite feature when it came to Red's hotel room choices. She pulled her sweater tight around her shoulders and turned up the volume. The amorphous crowd on the TV pulsed and swayed in Times Square while unfamiliar music played in the background.

"If missing the golden age of television event broadcasting makes me a Scrooge I'll wear the label proudly," Red said, throwing his arm over the back of the couch, grumbling under his breath about the very idea of naming the show " _Ryan Seacrest_ Presents _Dick Clark's_ New Year's Rockin' Eve".

It was nearing midnight but with the constant jet lag and strange lifestyle that came with being on the run, neither of them seemed particularly interested in going to bed anyway; both of them had settled into the routine of keeping each other's strange hours. They were on their second bottle of champagne and enjoying the warm fog that came with the ideal amount of drink. Liz curled her legs up on the couch, warming her feet against Red's thigh.

"If you're really that disappointed, we can find something on the pay-per-view menu. I'm sure they have some New Year's movies," she said, reaching for the remote.

"You mean holiday movies," Red said, correcting her. "There aren't New Year's movies."

"Yes, there are!" she said, laughing. "What about Boogie Nights, or Trading Places." Red looked at her blankly, clearly not immediately recognizing either title. "When Harry Met Sally!"

"That movie takes place over multiple seasons, multiple years even. That's not a New Year's eve movie," he retorted.

"It's absolutely a New Year's eve movie. The entire story, their entire relationship culminates on New Year's eve! It's very obviously part of the whole theme… old friends, new beginnings..." She could feel her voice creeping up a couple of octaves.

"In so much as any movie starring Billy Crystal has a discernable theme, I would argue that the theme of the movie is more about fate. The inevitability of romantic love between a man and a woman who care for each other." Red said, turning himself toward her on the couch.

"Excuse me," Liz said, raising a hand to interrupt. "It's a movie _co-starring_ Billy Crystal. As I remember Meg Ryan was there too, she's entirely responsible for the most notable scene in that movie."

"I stand corrected," Red laughed, throwing up his hands. "The fact remains, however, that it's not a New Year's Eve movie."

"Fine. If the song Auld Lang Sine doesn't bring to mind the final scene of _that_ movie, that's your problem. The rest of us understand and appreciate the grand tradition of film," Liz said, amplifying her disgust for comedic effect.

"Say what you will, but calling it a New Year's Eve movie seems a bit reductive for what might be one of the best depictions of romance on film," Red said, casually sipping his champagne.

"You think so?" Liz asked.

"I do!" Red said emphatically. "It's much more realistic than movies that rely on dramatic, immediate love. Love at first sight is relatively rare; more often relationships take on different iterations over their course. Nora Ephron does such a beautiful job covering all of those iterations while keeping it believable."

"Well, most couples I know these days find each other online. The tides are turning when it comes to traditional romance; people expedite the process by being explicit about what they're looking for from the beginning. Not a lot of room for surprise," Liz said, realizing her as she spoke and growing a bit wistful.

"Ah," Red said, a far away, longing look on his face. "Call me old fashioned but I love a good complex, storied love. It may start as a prescribed relationship, maybe tinged with more complicated feelings like adversity, even disgust. Then you watch those small moments of humanity and partnership and care add up to a romance that was in the stars all along. It adds layers and layers of texture to what's often a very simple bond."

"Nicely put," Liz said, reaching out with her glass to toast him. "I think we're in agreement there."

For a few moments they sat, watching the minutes of the countdown to the New Year drop into the single digits.

"So do you think that men and women can just be friends?" Liz asked, not done thinking about the movie just yet.

"I feel that human beings are capable of a wide range of social entanglements," Red said thoughtfully. "But I also know that when two people begin to care for each other and there is the mere opportunity for sexual attraction, the corresponding emotions bend toward romance even if it's just in the recesses of the brain. They may never act on it but you can be assured that either or both parties have entertained the idea, even if only passingly."

Liz nodded, taking in his argument.

"What about you, Lizzie? Do you think men and women can truly be simple friends?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she said. Where she normally might have hesitated, champagne drew out more words than she intended. "But I consider you a friend."

She looked over to find him smiling at her warmly.

"And I you, Lizzie."

She smiled in return.

"So I guess we'll see," she said.

"I guess we will."

Things did not seem to be improving on New Year's Rockin' Eve and Red's gaze turned again to the TV. He made a small groan of disappointment.

"Wanna see if When Harry Met Sally is on pay per view?" Liz asked, reaching for the remote.

"That sounds like a great idea," Red asked. "A much better way to ring in the New Year."

"So you're admitting it's a New Year's Eve movie!" Liz said, excitedly. He gave her a resigned sigh.

"I'm admitting it's more festive than whatever _this_ is," he said, gesturing at the television.

She started the movie and leaned back against the armrest of the couch, placing her feet in Red's lap. He grasped his hand gently over her ankle, warming her skin comfortingly.

"Happy New Year, Red."

"Happy New Year, Lizzie."


End file.
